1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a record player which is provided with a tone arm, a turntable and a displaceable abutment lever which during the inward pivoting movement of the arm is contacted by a stop element coupled to the arm to limit the movement in accordance with the diameter of a record placed on the turntable. The turntable accommodates at least one sensing pin which, depending upon the record diameter, is, or is not, depressed and cooperates with abutment members which are movable in accordance with the displacement of the sensing pin so as to adjust the position of the lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A record player of this type is described in German Patent Specification No. 1,202,522. In this known record player, each time a record is placed on the turntable at the beginning of the playing cycle the abutment lever is pivoted from an inoperative position to an operative position in order to move the abutment members into the path of the sensing pin which, depending upon whether it is or is not depressed, cooperates with the abutment members to place the abutment lever in a position corresponding to the diameter of the record. After the arm has thus been enabled automatically to select the set-down diameter corresponding to the diameter of the record placed on the turntable and the stylus has been placed in the lead-in groove of the record, the abutment lever is returned to the inoperative position outside the path of the sensing pin.
The known record player has the disadvantage that the operations of moving the abutment lever from the inoperative position to the operative position and vice versa require a control mechanism which forms part of a conventional control disc, with the result that the use of the known automatic set-down diameter selecting device is restricted to record players of the type provided with such a control disc. At the beginning of each playing cycle the sensing pin and the abutment members are brought into contact with one another, which may give rise to troublesome noise.